Eclipsed
by Faerie Wind
Summary: AU A desolate teenager and an optomistic seraph are forced to undergo the ritual of Partnership! What bizarre happenings will ensue? MishaKot


* * *

I know I shouldn't be writing another story when I haven't finished any of my other ones, but I couldn't resist. Oh well.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Now, do you really think I would be putting up a disclaimer if I owned the series?

I do not own Pita-Ten or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

**Eclipsed**

**Chapter One**

**Oh, the Humanity**

* * *

Tomorrow I'm turning thirteen. If I had somehow forgotten, I'm sure Ten-chan, with his incessant teasing, or Koboshi-chan, with her confident declarations, would have reminded me. But I really don't think I would have forgotten.

You see, when a boy reaches the age of thirteen, he's partnered with someone. The partnership is typically with someone who will protect you, look out for you, and love you. The last part can be in a sibling sort of love, a guardian sort of love, or the love of that of a lover.

Trust is the foundation of the partnership, so you usually know the person you will be paired up with. Since there are many different types of people out there, the pairing is usually evened out by the two people.

You see, I'm a human, just a plain old mortal that happens to live in a world thriving on mystical and magical beings. That isn't to say there aren't many humans living here. In fact, homo-sapiens are the dominating race on this planet.

Humans, due to our special normalness, that is, not having any special abilities or attributes, are able to partner any individual. Of course, thanks again to our ordinariness, trust and love is a main focus in our partners.

There are demons, who specialize in the dark arts like energy draining, hypnosis, and memory transfusion, but that doesn't mean all demons are bad. For example, my best friend Takashi is paired with a demon (his thirteenth birthday was four months ago), and she's the gentlest creature I've ever met.

Luckily, I don't really know any demons other than Ten-chan's partner, and I don't even know her too well. It's not that I have a vendetta against demons; it's just that I don't really feel too safe with a life sucking individual next to me while I sleep.

Then there are the animalistics. They have the attributes, traits, and physical features of a specific type of animal.

There's this girl, Koboshi Uematsu, who's been stalking me for eight years. She's nice, but a bit territorial. I guess she has to be, because she's the animalistic of a wildcat.

I think because she's been pursuing me for so long she's confident that she's going to be my partner, and also that she's sort of fended off any other girls from getting close to me, so she's also the only girl I happen to know.

There are also the elementalists. Now, these species are sort of rare nowadays, but not so scarce that they're on the brink of extinction.

Ten-chan has this elementalist guy always trying to top him in school. I don't really know him too well, so I don't exactly know his element.

But this guy's sister is totally in love with Takashi, and her element is ice, so his element is probably similar. She might've been a candidate for my partnership, but she's so dead set on winning over Ten-chan I don't think she even knows I exist.

Last but not least there are the angels. Angels are really rare and are compatible with all species. They are physically appealing, charmingly personable, and their main objective is to make their partner happy.

Other than their personality and appearance, angels also have wings. These wings are different than regular wings, like the wings of that of an eagle animalistic, because these wings are made up of feathers of happiness.

Feathers of happiness have been known to cure fatal diseases, protect someone from danger, and the most notable feature is to grant a wish. Because of this, angels are said to be the perfect partner for any race.

Takashi is an angel. It's not hard to believe, because he has great looks, an amiable personality, and is a total ladies' man.

He's the only angel I know, and I'm the only one he's told, except for his partner, because angel wings make a good price.

That's actually the main reason there aren't many angels any more. The more greedy and corrupted beings stripped angels of their wings and in the process killed them.

To take away an angel's wings is to take away their life.

Ten-chan never shows his wings, so most people don't know he's an angel, which is a good thing. If people knew he was an angel he would be a major target in conspiracies and such, and me being his friend would also make a good target.

Tomorrow's my partnership ceremony, and to say the least, I'm nervous. The partnership ceremony is a lot like the ceremony of matrimony, because the two people are bonded together for all eternity.

There are exceptions, of course. Sometimes the two people are in more of a parent, sibling, or friend relationship, and then you would marry someone else.

However, the person you choose to marry has to be in a non-lover relationship with their partner and also want to marry you.

It's a lot of strain, because you have to be bonded with _another _person in addition to your own partner, and then because the person you're marrying is already bonded to that person you have to be bonded to them too, and if their partner is married already, then you have to be bonded to all of their bonded people.

Some people choose not to get married just to get out of all the stress involved.

Well, I hope I get someone nice as my partner, someone who could just brighten my day with a smile.

But, I'm just a human, just a regular mortal. I don't think whoever decides the partnership is really going to care about the wants of a little human.

With my luck, I'll probably get Koboshi-chan as my partner. Oh, the horror.

* * *

So, how is it? I know I didn't really say who the person we're talking about is, but I'm sure you guys already know. Please tell me how you like it!

If anyone wants to know Koboshi's specific animal, it's the Iriomote Cat. The average size of a female (think Koboshi) is a foot and seven inches, and the tail is about two to three feet long. I was trying to find an animal that was small, because Koboshi is small, and this one was perfect!

* * *


End file.
